Save Me?
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Rewritten. Stefan is about to die when Damon saves him and recovers his stolen memories as he watches them with everyone.A threat from his past returns to Fells Church and it is looking for revenge against Damon.What has Damon been hiding?SLASH not incest
1. Secrets Spill like Blood

**Save Me**

**Author's Note: Just a note to anyone who has already read this story before I am rewriting it because I was rereading it and noticed it could be so much better and I'm adding in more stuff so review if you like it and review if you hate it.**

**Remember this starts off The Return: Nightfall, slightly at the end except Stefan isn't gone and well Damon and everyone is alright and nothing weird with Elena's wings and whatever is going on. If anyone actually got the ending to The Return: Nightfall can you tell me because I was completely confused.**

**Warnings:****Very OC Damon. Mentions of alcohol, suicide, self-harm, slash, and later one rape and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!**

**Chapter One: Secrets Spill like Blood**

**Elena's POV(for now)**

A scream once again ripped itself from my aching throat as I screamed for Matt and Stefan. I was screaming out of terror and mostly because I couldn't bear to watch Shinchi torture them anymore. I couldn't watch him hurt my boys, especially Stefan the love of my life or Matt one of my best friends.

I again tried to struggle free from the ropes that bound me, Meredith, and Bonnie together, propped up against the wall in Stefan's room. Everything had happened so fast today, Miaso and Shinchi had revealed themselves and surprised attacked us and now they were winning the fight.

Shinchi's cold laughter rang in the room, sending shivers up my spine. I knew he loved that he could make me scream but I couldn't stop if my life depended on it.

"Brother," Shinchi's sister Miaso whined with a pout. "I grow bored." She complained glaring at Stefan and Matt as if it were there fault she was bored.

"Then let us finish of these two and start on the others." He announced with a disturbing smirk and he picked up a long branch broken off a tree from outside. The end was sharp and pointed enough to be able to drive through anyone easily.

"Will you do the honors sweet sister?" Shinchi offered the branch to her and she giggled annoyingly and took the branch.

"Oh yes," she responded her eyes glowing bright like an eager child on Christmas morning about to receive presents after presents.

Like the branch was a sword she held it over Stefan's heart with a twisted smirk and a scream ripped from me again.

"STEFAN!" I screamed desperately struggling against the ropes that held me back.

Like a small child playing a game Miaso stated to count down from twenty but she had to stop at three when a sudden black blue raced into the room and knocked straight into her.

Too many things happened after that to tell what was all going on.

I realized that the blur of black was a seething Damon who had pure, dark energy radiating from him in angry waves. He was pissed off. It was dangerous to get Damon that mad.

Shinchi started to scream for a reason I didn't get why until I turned to find Miaso on the ground her throat slashed open by Damon, blood running form the wound and slowly she disintegrated into dust and nothing was left of her.

Shinchi's screams were unearthly and piercing enough to make anyone shiver, except Damon of course who was too mad to be scared of the kitsune.

"Get away from **my **brother." Damon snarled with such fierceness we all were surprised. If I looked closely I could see a hint of protectiveness in his eyes flashing dangerously with anger. He's protecting Stefan, but why?

I looked around to find Stefan was looking up at Damon from the ground with pure confusion on his face and maybe a slight bit of hope in his eyes that his brother really did care about him.

Meredith looked suspicious like always and of course calm and collected as she watched Damon's every movement probably deciding if he was actually trying to help them.

Matt was staring up at Damon with a frown and slight mistrust but easily read respect in his eyes as Damon blocked Stefan from Shinchi's view.

Bonnie next to me was beaming at Damon with the brightest smile I had ever seen on her happy face and I remembered how she had told me before I had come to the battleground where Stefan and Klaus were fighting Damon had come and saved Stefan and protected him from Klaus.

Damon really did care about his little brother, why couldn't he ever tell Stefan that though?

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I'LL KILL YOU!" Shinchi shrieked and lunged powerfully at Damon aiming to kill him.

I watched them fight with increasing terror. Shinchi was strong, what if he happened to be stronger than Damon? Stefan and Matt were stunned and didn't bother to interfere in the fight as they would have just gotten themselves hurt and Damon distracted.

Damon's fist collided with Shinchi's skull and a sickening crack rang through the room but Shinchi's foot managed to get a kick in before he went down and it landed painfully in Damon's gut making him gasp in pain.

Both fell to the ground but it was Damon who got up first aiming a strong kick into Shinchi's side, hitting him across the floor into the wall opposite of us.

Shinchi snarled in rage and lunged at Damon again his fingernails claws, reaching for Damon's throat and eyes.

Bonnie screamed as both slammed into the wall next to us. Shinchi clawing and scratching at Damon like a feral cat managing to rip off Damon's jacket so his claws could connect with bare skin.

Damon finally managed to kick Shinchi off him with his booted foot and he pinned him to the ground as Shinchi thrashed and squirmed under Damon's foot.

"I CONTROL _**YOU!**_" Shinchi screamed angrily not liking the control Damon had over him now. Damon laughed darkly at this and suddenly Shinchi stopped squirming and moving and he stared up at Damon a cruel, half-insane smirk forming on his lips.

Damon's smirk dropped and Shinchi's only grew wider as if he was remembering something.

"Fagot," Shinchi announced loudly, giggles escaping his lips as he smirked up at Damon. "Damon's a fagot! Damon's a fagot!" He sang childishly laughing in an insane manner.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I looked back up at Damon to see he was stunned frozen. Damon is gay?

"I know you Damon! I know all of your secrets! I know what you are!" Shinchi shouted excitedly his eyes wide in insanity, it was clear he had finally snapped.

"I've watched all your memories I've even take most away! I know what you are! Fagot! Emo! Suicidal!" Shinchi screamed out laughing still and though I didn't think it was possible I was even more shocked.

Damon emo? Like as in cutting himself and suicidal as in he wants to die. Surely Shinchi is lying but when I looked at Damon I could tell Shinchi's words were true by the look on his face.

Damon was stunned, he wasn't breathing, and the look on his face was pure torture as Shinchi revealed his darkest secrets.

"Murderer! You killed them, all of them. Your mother, your brother, your friends! What are you going to do now Damon go cut yourself, slice open your wrists and finally end it? Who would care, no one!" Shinchi shrieked viciously, practically foaming at the mouth, his face twisted and the cackle of his laughter chilled my bones.

Finally Damon seemed to snap out of it as his fist collided with Shinchi's mouth, drawing blood and maybe knocking out a few teeth but he still kept on laughing.

With fierce eyes Damon picked up the wooden branch and shoved the pointed end through Shinchi's shoulder, stabbing him through but not killing him.

He cried out in pain and seemed to snap out of the crazed state he was in before. He still had a twisted smirk on his face though but he no longer cackled like a mad man.

Shinchi was silent for a moment the only sounds were his labored breathing.

"What do you want from me Damon, why have you not killed me yet?" Shinchi asked calmly gazing up at Damon with dull eyes.

"My memories," Damon snarled. "The ones you stole from my mind. You give them back and I'll end your miserable life so you won't have to suffer any longer." Damon stated simply.

Shinchi again burst out in inhumane laughter so Damon jerked the branch into his arm farther causing him to stop and wince in pain.

"You have a deal Damon Salvatore, I will give you every memory I and my sister have stolen from you," Shinchi responded smirking up at Damon from the floor. Damon nodded and pulled out the wooden branch and held it over Shinchi's ready to lunge it though him.

"No matter how you hide it, Damon Salvatore, you'll always be the same." Shinchi interrupted him staring at Damon, no emotion on his face now, not even a twisted smirk. "You cannot hide who you are, the murderer you are," Shinchi added getting up off the ground to stand in front of Damon a small smirk growing on his face.

This time Damon was the one to laugh though it sounded cold and hollow.

"And you know what? I don't really give a damn." He announced smirking in triumph.

"Liar," Shinchi sang in a sing-song voice. "I know you Damon! What would they think of you, all the people you've killed? What would they say if they could see you now?" Shinchi asked softly, manipulatively.

Damon froze and Shinchi smirked smugly and turned Damon's face to look at Stefan who was gaping at both of them with wide green eyes, probably still in shock.

"We all know what Stefan thinks," Shinchi whispered. "He **hates **you. He doesn't understand you. He doesn't care about you. They would too Damon. They would look back and wonder why they ever wasted their time on a pathetic excuse of a person like you. They would hate you as much as Stefan does." Shinchi told him.

"Stop it." I shouted at Shinchi, the tortured look on Damon's face was unbearable to see. I couldn't stand it.

Shinchi chuckled and ignored me.

"I don't give a damn," Damon stated softer, weaker. His voice portraying no emotion.

Shinchi laughed again lightly. "Your wrists say different. Tell me Damon how does it feel to be so weak you can't even finish the job and finally kill yourself something we've all been hoping and waiting for?" Shinchi asked innocently.

There was tense silence, after that no one moved, no one spoke like we all had frozen. Damon was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Who said I couldn't?" He asked dangerously and Shinchi laughed at this which only encouraged him.

"Damon, please, don't listen to him." Bonnie cried out desperately but he ignored her and slipped the ring of his finger off and chucked it out of Stefan's open window.

I gasped at his stupid action glad it was night or the sun would fry him. What was he doing? Was he really going to kill himself in front of his own brother? I struggled to get up again but I was still tied down.

"Cute but the sun is down." Shinchi pointed out smirking.

Damon laughed hollowly again and smirked at Shinchi. " That was just the beginning," he responded and pulled out what looked like a pocket knife from his jean pocket and when he flipped the blade out I could see it was made out of wood.

I had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

Still staring at Shinchi Damon sliced the sharp side of the knife harshly over the top of his wrist hitting a vein hard, causing crimson blood to roll out of the cut.

Shinchi watched with eager eyes, it was sick how he enjoyed this.

"DAMON!" Bonnie and I shouted at the same time both of us trying to jump forward.

Blood was raining from his wrists and Shinchi was laughing. A troubled look crossed Damon's face as he realized what he just did.

"See Damon, I'll always control you. I'll always know what you are, a poor, sad, little emo boy who never got a break out of life. Do you know why that is Damon, it's because of him," Shinchi announced again taking Damon's head in his hands and turning it to stare at Stefan who was still stunned frozen.

I was confused for a minute but I didn't say anything.

"He made you this way Damon, not me! You never had to protect him and save him! But you did and look where it has got you. You could have backed off and let us kill him but no! Is saving him really worth it? What do you get out of it? Oh that's right, pain! You love pain don't you?" Shinchi snarled angrily. When Damon didn't respond he laughed in triumph.

"I know what you are," Shinchi yelled again the glint of insanity returning to his eyes and Damon stabbed him through with the branch and Shinchi crumpled to the floor repeating the words, "I know what you are," over and over again in an insane whisper.

Soon he was nothing more than dust like his sister and the room was once again plunged into an uncomfortable silence.

Damon stood tensely in the center of the room, blood still falling from his arms making a puddle on the floor. So much blood, was Damon dying?

Stefan was the first to move. He got up stiffly and opened a trunk in the corner of his room and he pulled out white gauze and he moved over to Damon.

Gently he pushed Damon down onto the edge of his bed and he kneeled in front of his brother and started to wrap up his arm to stop the bleeding.

Matt got up from where he was lying on the ground to untie us so we could finally move. He looked confused as did the rest of us.

"Are you remembering the memories he stole?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

"No," Damon answered shortly. "They'll project before me in a movie like fashion when I do," he added, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So Damon, I'm interested in this whole suicidal, fagot, emo thing. Well the murderer part wasn't surprising. The whole fagot thing wasn't much of a shock I always kind of guessed you swung both ways. But the suicidal, emo part that was shocking, care to explain?" Stefan asked as he cleaned the blood from the wound on Damon's wrist.

Damon was silent staring out into nothing.

"Stefan." I hissed wearily, not wanting him to upset Damon while he was in such a fragile state. Of course Stefan didn't listen.

"Emo Damon? Never thought it would be your style but you have always found new ways to surprise me."

"Stefan," Bonnie and I hissed together and Damon turned to scowl at us for protecting him.

Stefan sighed deeply and finished wrapping up the gauze. "Just for the record Damon, I don't hate you. I never have and I never will." He announced sounding tired and weary.

"I don't give a damn." Damon responded the words were cold and lacked emotion. Now they were just automatic and hollow, no sarcasm or amusement laced into the words.

"Fine," Stefan replied not looking hurt at this. "So are you going to remember now? I am curious as to see what else I don't know about you?"

"It's not a show little brother," Damon snarled getting up and picking up his jacket off the floor heading towards the door. He was stopped halfway out of it by Bonnie who had caught him by his arm.

"Please don't leave Damon, the sun will be up in minutes and you don't have your ring," Bonnie pleaded with her big brown eyes. Damon sighed heavily and came back through the door.

He looked limp, he was pale white, and by the looks of it he would pass out any second if he kept on standing. I was just about to say something but Stefan beat me to the punch.

"Sit if you don't want to pass out." He told Damon.

Damon reluctantly sat down on Stefan's and mine bed and quietly he announced, "it's starting."

_**Please review, I love it when you do. Haha I just rhymed.**_


	2. Left Alone

**Save Me**

**Author's Note: Just a note to anyone who has already read this story before I am rewriting it because I was rereading it and noticed it could be so much better and I'm adding in more stuff so review if you like it and review if you hate it.**

**Remember this starts off The Return: Nightfall, slightly at the end except Stefan isn't gone and well Damon and everyone is alright and nothing weird with Elena's wings and whatever is going on. If anyone actually got the ending to The Return: Nightfall can you tell me because I was completely confused.**

**Warnings:****Very OC Damon. Mentions of alcohol, suicide, self-harm, slash, and later one rape and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!**

**Previous: **He looked limp, he was pale white, and by the looks of it he would pass out any second if he kept on standing. I was just about to say something but Stefan beat me to the punch.

"Sit if you don't want to pass out." He told Damon.

Damon reluctantly sat down on Stefan's and mine bed and quietly he announced, "it's starting."

**Chapter Two: Left Alone**

**Elena's Pov**

We all turned our attention to the middle of Stefan's room where an orb of light was floating and expanding throughout the room to a point where the light was stretched around us and I could no longer see.

Then it was all gone and where it had been a giant, 3D picture appeared in the middle of the room.

We all hurried over next to the bed so we could see better. Stefan sat next to Damon on the bed and Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and I around the bed.

In the picture we were looking into an old fashioned room where a beautiful pregnant women lay on a bed with a small four year curled up next to her.

She was gorgeous even though she was pale with what was clear worry written across her face an in her eyes. Her long, silky black hair fell around a flawless face and around bright green eyes that looked almost identical to Stefan's.

The boy had her silky hair but he had orbs that were almost perfect black that reminded me of the starry sky. It was a tiny Damon.

"Is that our mother?" Stefan asked in amazement, wide eyed, not able to look away from her. Damon nodded stiffly his eyes filled with two things I had never seen before in his eyes, love and loss.

"Mother, when is the baby coming?" The little Damon asked with a smile so innocent and genuine it brought tears to my eyes to see it.

"Awww you were so cute!" Bonnie gushed out smiling. Damon gave a menacing growl but we all could see he was grinning.

"Soon Damon, very soon," his mother answered with a very elegant sigh that made the little Damon give her a concerned look as if he knew something was wrong.

A feeling tugged me inside of me and I could see they were close, very close.

"My son, when your baby brother comes I….I won't be here for long," she started to explain, a look of pure sorrow on her face as she lifted a hand to stroke the little Damon's hair trying to comfort him.

He pouted, making the most adorable face I had ever seen on Damon.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me," he pleaded, his black eyes widening in desperation.

"Oh my Damon," she whispered unshed tears welling in her eyes at the sight of worry in her son's eyes. "I don't want to Damon, but I must. I have no choice, I am going to die," she explained, her tone filled with acceptance as if she had known this long before but had no finally accepted it.

The little Damon's eyes watered, something none of us had ever seen before, but he did not cry.

He shook his head in denial. "No you won't," he stated but it came out as a whisper. Then he curled up tighter into her side. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?" He asked her probably trying to steer the conversation away from her death.

She laughed softly, the sound was warm and comforting, like a thousand wind chimes ringing in a gentle breeze. The sound made me smile as I remembered my own mother's laugh.

"A mother always knows Damon. I know his name should be Stefan, because the Earth has told me to name him Stefan and the Earth has told me many things about him, like he will love you dearly and he will look up to you no matter what because you, Damon, are strong," she told Damon and looked up and for an eerie moment I had the feeling she was looking directly out of Damon's memory, straight at Stefan, like she knew she was being watched.

I shook off the feeling as just a coincidence and she looked back down at Damon, smiling warmly.

"Just as I knew you'd be a boy and that I should name you Damon, because the night told me so. The night sky, the stars, fire, water, air, and even earth held your name. You are very special Damon, do you know that?" She asked stroking his cheek gently and he gave her a weak smile through scared eyes.

I couldn't understand what she meant and I doubt the little Damon did either but when I looked over at our Damon I could see he was tense and his were shifting everywhere as he had a secret and I make a mental note to talk to him about it later.

His mother's expression saddened again and Damon's weak smile dropped.

"You'll be strong, when I'm gone, won't you?" She asked softly.

He ignored her question and shot back a question of his own like the Damon I knew.

"Why are you going to die," the four year old Damon asked which was a question no four year old should have to ask.

"Oh my sweet son, it's your father, he doesn't want me here anymore. But when I'm gone you'll look out for Stefan and yourself won't you?" She asked almost desperately like if she just heard this one thing she would be ready to die.

"I won't let him hurt you, and then we can both protect Stefan!" He announced defiantly with a small smile.

She smiled to but there was too much sadness in her eyes, it deflected the beauty of such a serene smile. She nodded like everything was going to be okay but you could see it wouldn't be in her emerald eyes. No hope lied in the emerald orbs only sorrow and love for her sons.

"One day Damon you'll look back on this day and I want you to remember you will never be alone, do you understand? Never. You'll always have your brother, and even if I'm not here you'll have me.

Damon, I need you to know before I go that I love you with all my heart, Stefan too, even if I haven't met him yet properly. I love you both so much.

I wish I could stay with you two but fate does not wish me to. Take care of your brother Damon, please my sweet son?" She begged as silver tears escaped her emerald orbs and spilled down soft, pale cheeks.  
It almost, sounded like she knew we would be watching this. It was a creepy feeling but also soothing.

I looked back at the two brothers to see there were tears in Stefan's eyes. Damon sat stiffly next to him, all emotion gone from his face.

"I won't let him kill you, I promise." Damon promised her stubbornly and she wrapped her arms around her son as she cried.

"Oh Damon I love you so much," she whispered in response and held him close to her.

"I love you too," Damon told her giving her a reassuring smile. The memory ended though the ball of light still hung in the center of the room. The room was silent.

"O-our own father killed her?" Stefan finally asked, turning to stare at Damon, his eyes wide in disbelief and anger. Damon nodded, silent ad not meeting anyone's eyes which I am sure he wouldn't because there were tears in them.

The next memory started ad I watched as the small globe of light developed into the picture.

They were back in the room but some time seemed to have passed because Damon's mother was no longer pregnant and Damon was sitting next to her on the bed as she held a baby Stefan maybe nine months old.

"You two almost look identical," she told Damon proudly as she cradled Stefan affectionately. The little Damon smiled at this and the door to the room opened and in came a short nurse who came over to his mother's bedside and whispered something urgent in her ear.

Damon's mother nodded, her expression now grave and she looked down at her two sons and gave Damon a weak smile which he immediately frowned at.

"Damon, you and Stefan have to leave now, take your brother and go to your room and lock the door," she ordered sternly.

Damon jumped to the floor and stood his ground as if he had prepared for this. "No," he told her defiantly.

"Damon you must! Take Stefan and go!" She exclaimed, terror engulfing the sorrow in her eyes.

"I will not run so he can kill you! I won't," Damon shouted standing his ground frowning at her as baby Stefan cooed softly.

His mother sighed deeply. "I love you Damon, never forget that. Take care of your brother for me." She told him and rang a silver bell and in stepped a large male servant.  
"Take them away." His mother ordered and he hurriedly grabbed Damon by the waist as he thrashed around wildly his screams were muffled by the servants arm pressed against his mouth.

He only stopped moving when his mother placed Stefan in his arms and they were dragged out of his mother's room just as his father stepped in.

He was a tall man with wild, wavy black hair like Stefan's but black eyes like Damon's. But when I looked into them unlike Damon's I could only see coldness, no starry sky or mystery just bitterness and coldness.

Damon tried to scream again but the servant dragged them out and shut the door and proceeded to carry Damon and Stefan to Damon's room.

He let them down on the bed and left the room without a word.

Damon let himself sink down against the many pillows on his bed as he clutched Stefan to his chest. Two silver tears escaped their black prisms and for the first time in my life I watched Damon cry.

It was something I doubt even Stefan had witnessed and I felt myself look away. I didn't want to watch him cry, I didn't want to see Damon that vulnerable, scared, and sad.

I sneaked a glance back to see Damon was tenser than ever, his eyes shifting throughout the room ready to tear out anybody's throat who laughed at him. Nobody did though. Nothing was funny about two small children losing their mother.

"She left us alone Stefan, we're all alone now," the little Damon mumbled as he rocked Stefan gently in his arms staring down at the baby. A tear drop landed on Stefan's cheek and Damon gently brushed it away.

"I'll protect you Stefan, no matter what. I'll protect you even after we die, I'll protect you forever. I'm glad you're just a baby you won't remember what he's doing to her right now. You can grow up happy, you'll never have to be alone," Damon whispered to the baby Stefan as he cradled him.

"I'll take care of you," the little Damon whispered once more before the memory ended and the room was once again submerged into an awkward silence.

I saw Stefan look over at Damon, curiosity on his face, but he didn't say anything seeing Damon didn't want to talk. His mask was drawn up tight, the walls surrounded his mind were cracking but he built them higher to keep us out.

I could see clearly he was breaking down on the inside as he relieved these memories but there was nothing I could do without upsetting him more.

The next memory started ending the silence that had fallen over us.

It seemed to be hours after their mother's death because both boys were asleep, Damon's still cuddling Stefan in his arms protectively.

The silence and their peaceful sleep was shattered when the door to Damon's room was kicked open with a bang and in stepped their father, looking drunk.

"There you are Damon, I've been looking everywhere for you!" His father told him with a crooked smile as he stumbled forward towards them.

Damon's lips were twisted into a scowl of utter hate and disgust. Before his father could reach them Damon set Stefan down on the bed and launched himself at his father out of rage. Midway through the air his father's fist collided with Damon's jaw and he fell to the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth and I felt fire flair in my stomach as I watched the four year old fall to the ground.

He had hurt Damon. He had hurt his eldest son, but I guess what do you expect from someone who killed his own wife?

Elena heard Bonnie whimper slightly as Damon's father roughly grasped Damon by his hair and hoisted him up into the air.

"Careful Damon I might get the impression that you're trying to hurt me," his father mocked and threw Damon on to the ground aiming a hard kick into his side.

Damon's head connected with the stone floor making a sickening smack that made me wince in sympathy.

Damon groaned as he held his side, his father bent over him smirking in triumph. Damon lashed out and his tiny foot nailed his father right on the side of his head which didn't as much hurt his father but anger him.

He picked Damon up by the hair, I could see traces that it was wet with blood, and he slammed Damon into the wall, pinning him there as he punched him in the gut hard.

Stefan started to cry and wail as this all happened.

His father dropped Damon to the floor and out of his pocket he pulled out a very sharp dagger, a menacing look on his face. He looked between Stefan and Damon s if deciding who to kill first.

Damon tried to get up and scramble away but his father's foot cam down on his arm, a cracking sound filled the room as Damon's arm broke. He let out a cry of pain and managed to get away.

With his good arm he managed to grab Stefan and race out of the room and away from his drunken father.

"You can't run forever Damon," his father shouted after him and the memory ended leaving me shaking and scared as I wondered how Damon had kept him and Stefan alive all those years.

I could see Stefan was shocked, shocked that his father had done all these things, shocked that Damon seemed to care about him and protect him, or maybe shocked that he had never found out.

_**REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW! More coming soon, see what other secrets we can uncover about Damon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Pain

**Save Me**

**Warnings:**** Mentions of alcohol, suicide, self-harm, slash, and later one rape and abuse.**

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing!**

**xxx  
**

**Previous: **"You can't run forever Damon," his father shouted after him and the memory ended leaving me shaking and scared as I wondered how Damon had kept him and Stefan alive all those years.

I could see Stefan was shocked, shocked that his father had done all these things, shocked that Damon seemed to care about him and protect him, or maybe shocked that he had never found out.

**Chapter Three: Pain**

**Elena's Pov**

**xxx  
**

The next memory started and I could tell by looking around we were all watching closely to see what would happen next, hooked into the drama of Damon's secret past.

It started out with a six year old Damon being pressed up against the wall by his father. Fear was clear in his wide, dark eyes and his breathing was shaky and uneven as his father pressed a knife to his cheek and dragged it down cutting open his skin to form a line of crimson blood.

"I'm going to kill you someday Damon, and I'm going to enjoy it," his father whispered with a twisted smile on his lips as he dragged the knife down his son's neck.

The six year old Damon was shirtless and he was covered in large, black bruises.

His father took the knife and started to carve something into Damon's chest. A sharp gasp and a muffled whimper came from Damon and his father moved so we could see what he carved into Damon's chest.

It was one word in jagged writing, the word stood out as blood seeped from the wound. _Freak. _

Anger surged inside of me that this man that called himself a father could do that to a little kid, especially Damon. To carve the word freak into Damon's skin, it was horrible!

Damon whimpered again and I could see a tear leak from his dark eyes. His father had seen the tear fall as well because anger suddenly took a hold of his father's face and he pressed Damon harshly into the wall, making him smack his head against it.

"You freak, Salvatore's _**never**_ cry." He snarled taking his knife and placing it under Damon's eye and he made a deep cut and blood seeped out like crimson tears rolling down Damon's face.

His father did the same under the other eyes and blood was coating Damon's face as he whimpered in pain.

His father stepped back smiling evilly. Suddenly he hit Damon across the face with a resounding smack that echoed around the room and into me head. The hit had such force that Damon was knocked to the ground.

His father laughed coldly and kicked Damon in the side.

"That is where freaks belong, Damon, on the floor. Learn your place boy," he announced and with that walked out of the room leaving his bleeding son on the floor.

Damon's body rocked with sobs ad he lay there, probably to exhausted and in pain to move.

The memory changed quickly showing a ten year old Damon covered in blood. Blood stained the floor beneath him and there were long jagged cuts running up and down his shirtless body.

His father hovered above him holding a belt, which was also stained with blood, Damon's blood.

He knelt down next to Damon and lifted his head to make sure Damon was staring into his eyes.

"I just love hurting you Damon. I love the way you scream and the smell of your precious blood," his father told him teasingly as he sunk his nails into Damon face making Damon wince in pain.

"Don't you just love it when I hurt you?" His father asked a cruel smile on his lips and he forced Damon to nod his head in an answer. Laughing his father released him and stood up and left.

Damon lay there for a few seconds and tears broke free from the eyes that held then prisoner and they made a path in the blood that coated his face. He looked so broken that I felt my heart wrench in pain and sympathy.

How could anyone be so…evil?  
"Save me," Damon whispered to no one staring up at the ceiling and suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Damon sit up quickly, wincing in pain as he did.

"Damon it's me, can I come in?" I heard Stefan's voice, but smaller and higher.

A look of panic crossed Damon's face as he looked around at all the blood and back to the door.

"No, go away," he snapped in a cold voice staring at the door with apologetic eyes like he didn't want to use that tone with Stefan but he had no other choice.

"Fine," Stefan answered in clear annoyance and I could hear him stomping away.

Damon let out a sigh of relief and lay back in the pool of blood and closed his eyes wiping blood from his face.

The memory ended and I looked around. Bonnie had tear streaks down her face. Damon was cold and unemotional as usual glaring around at all of us as if daring us to say anything.

Stefan still looked shock, pure horror written across his face.

Meredith looked curious as usual and had that look that said she was trying to figure everything out inside of her mind, while she examined Damon.

Matt still had sympathy in his eyes and I could see when he glanced over at Damon the spark of mistrust in his eyes were gone. Maybe he was realizing that Damon wasn't so bad.

Another memory started and we all turned our attention back to the center of the room.

**xxx**

_**Sorry for the short chapter. A nice long one is coming next if you review!**_


	4. Tear Stained Pages

**Save Me?  
**

**Previous:** Stefan still looked shock, pure horror written across his face.

Meredith looked curious as usual and had that look that said she was trying to figure everything out inside of her mind, while she examined Damon.

Matt still had sympathy in his eyes and I could see when he glanced over at Damon the spark of mistrust in his eyes were gone. Maybe he was realizing that Damon wasn't so bad.

Another memory started and we all turned our attention back to the center of the room.

**Chapter Four: Tear Stained Pages**

The memory started with a twelve year old Damon in his room, reading a book on his bed when Chris came in.

"Your father wants to see you." He told Damon quietly, concern in his eyes.

Damon sighed and got off his bed walking over to Chris and the door.

"Be careful Damon, he's drunk." Chris told Damon and leaned down and kissed Damon softly.

"When is he not?" Damon countered leaving the room and walking down the hall towards his father's study. He opened the door to see his father was there with another man. Both were drinking and laughing.

"Ah Damon, this is my old friend John. John this is my eldest son, Damon." His father introduced them smirking. John held out his hand to Damon which Damon shook with a grim face.

"You are very right my friend, he is quite a looker." John announced his eyes still on Damon. His eyes made me nervous and they seemed to make Damon nervous as well because he backed away slightly.

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Damon's father announced with a sly smirk. He left the room and Damon stood there glaring at John, backing farther away from him.

I had a bad feeling about this and when I looked back at the real Damon he was gritting his teeth, his fangs exposed.

"What's the matter Damon, you aren't afraid of me, are you?" John mocked as he got up and moved closer to Damon.

"Get the fuck away from me." Damon growled at the man.

John laughed at this. "Your father said you were feisty but trust me Damon I intend to get what I payed for." John told him taking a hold of Damon's throat and he pinned Damon to wall.

"L-let go of me!" Damon shouted, trying to wriggle away.

"I'd be quiet and still if I were you Damon. You wouldn't want to scare your brother who is in the next room." John told Damon smirking. Damon froze which made John laugh even more.

"Good boy." he purred as his fingers trailed down Damon's sides to the hem of Damon's shirt. He pulled it off along with the rest of his clothing. Then John pulled off his own clothing as he stroked Damon's body. Fingers roaming everywhere.

Suddenly John turned Damon around and pushed him to his knees.

"I'm sure you know what to do by now Damon. Your father tells me you like to reward your school teacher with the same treatment." John told Damon smirking evilly.

I was horrified at this, and it seemed everyone else in the room was too.

Damon didn't move.

"Or would you like me to go ask your little brother?"

With hate filled eyes Damon swallowed John. The older man moaned and grabbed a fistful of Damon's raven black hair and started moving his head up and down his moans increasing. Damon whimpered as his mouth was raped and soon John lifted Damon off the floor and slammed him against the wall again, thrusting inside of him.

Damon let out a loud scream in pain making John laugh. This went on for what seemed hours as John raped the whimpering Damon. Damon bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain.

Soon the torture was over and John left. Damon got dressed quietly as tears finally spilled over his eyes. Just as he was about to leave his father walked in grinning wildly.

"Did enjoy yourself my little slut?" His father mocked.

"Go fucking die." Damon snarled, tears dripping down his face. and ducked out of the room and back to his own. There was a knock at his door and Damon picked up the book laying next to him on the bed.

Stefan came in and sat down next to Damon.

"Damon will you play a game with me, I'm bored!" Stefan whined.

"No Stefan, go away." Damon told him not looking up from his book.

"Meanie." Stefan muttered as he stomped out of Damon's room. Once the door was closed Damon let the book lay in his lap as tears freely streamed down his face, dropping on the pages.

The memory ended and we were all completely shocked.

"He sold you to other people?" Stefan shouted looking angrier then I had ever seen him.

Damon didn't respond he seemed to be off into his own world.

I wondered if I truly knew anything about Damon.

**REVIEW**


End file.
